Imaging systems such as printers, fax machines, scanners, and copiers are virtually omnipresent, and can be found in homes and offices worldwide. The development of such systems has facilitated improvements in communication that have in turn fostered a profound change in the way people live and work. Telecommuting, “virtual” offices, and intra-office networks represent but a few examples of the advancements that have been made possible by modern imaging systems.
Since these systems have become crucial to everyday existence, their reliability and smooth operation is paramount. It is therefore vitally important to design imaging systems so that downtime and work interruptions are minimized. This can be a daunting challenge, given the relative complexity of systems in which humans are required to perform maintenance tasks, such as monitor and feed paper and printing consumables to the systems, as well as remove paper that is jammed within in the systems.
These tasks can be further complicated by the fact that performing some of these tasks, such as loading consumables, typically require opening an access door that exposes the internal mechanisms of the imaging system. The profusion of rollers, plates, and warning labels can be intimidating to non-technical users, creating the impression that a task as simple as changing a toner cartridge should be attempted only by a trained professional service provider. This frequently results in workflow delays, as the queue of would-be productive workers at the printer grows while awaiting a designated operator to change a toner cartridge
To date there is no alternative method to loading printing consumables that would eliminate the need to opening the cover of an imaging system in order to simplify human operations required to maintain these systems. One example of known loading systems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,292, directed to a container for storing a supply of particles for use in a developer unit of an electrophotographic printing machine. The container is fittable to an adapter having an adaptor feature therewith. The adaptor is associated with the developer unit. The container includes a body defining a chamber for storing particles therein. The body defines an aperture in the periphery of the body. The container also includes a cover for use in covering the aperture and a securing feature. The securing feature is associated with the cover. The securing feature cooperates with the adapter feature on the adapter to radially secure the cover with respect to the adaptor.
It can thus be seen that the need exists for a more user-friendly loading system for printing consumables.